The Naegi's Firstborn
by WiiFan2009
Summary: With two weeks before her due date, Kyoko and Makoto decide to check in to the hospital's maternity ward after a series of false alarms. Will their firstborn come knocking earlier than anticipated?


A/N: So, this is the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, taking place five or six weeks after Kyoko's Maternal Insecurities. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Naegi's Firstborn

"Oof! Oof!"

Kyoko rubbed her bloated belly as she felt the rapid kicks of their baby. Two weeks before her due date, the expectant parents had a series of false alarms at home. Given the proximity of her due date, and the fact that they didn't want to drive back home only to drive right back once her water actually broke, they opted to stay in the maternity ward of the same hospital that they had found Makoto's parents in. And so there she lay, wearing nothing more than a generic hospital gown, waiting for the first contraction to hit as her husband stayed faithfully by her side with Mikan Tsumiki, who had been assigned to her as the nurse and midwife to help deliver their baby.

"A…are you al…alright, Mrs. Na…Naegi?"

Seeing the expression on her husband's face that matched Mikan's nervousness, Kyoko smiled and nodded, assuring them "I'm fine. The baby's just getting restless is all." She looked up to her husband and continued "I can feel their impatience, Makoto. Just think, before long, we're gonna be parents!"

His eyes shining giddily, Makoto beamed, nodding as he assured her "And I'll be there with you every step of the way!"

Kyoko beamed before looking down to her baby bump and cooing "I bet you're excited too, huh little one? You're eager to get out of there and meet Mommy and Daddy, aren't you? Well we're really excited t…"

Kyoko gasped mid-sentence, interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen and the sensation of fluid gushing down her legs.

Suddenly worried, Makoto asked "Kyoko? What's…"

"The baby…" she rasped. "My water just broke!"

At the news, a switch went off in Mikan; she switched to "Professional Nurse" mode as she soothed "Stay calm, Mrs. Naegi. Just take deep breaths, alright? Let's check to see if you're dilated."

As Mikan unbuttoned Kyoko's gown enough to inspect the birth canal, Makoto frantically asked "What do you need from me, Kyoko?"

Frantically taking deep breaths, Kyoko begged him "Just…just hold my hand through it all, alright? And I'm sorry…if I end up breaking it."

Taking her hand with both of his own, Makoto smiled and assured her "If it makes giving birth even a little easier, I'll happily let you break every bone in my body!"

Weakly smiling, she felt another contraction, crying out in pain as she grasped her belly with her free hand and squeezed Makoto's hands to mitigate the sensations.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! It's finally time! IT'S FINALLY TIME!_

XXX

*Waah*

An infant's cry rang throughout the delivery room, swaddled in Mikan's arms as she gently cleaned off their body. Kyoko collapsed against the bed, releasing her husband's hand as she took in deep breaths. Makoto rubbed his aching hand, smiling gratefully as Mikan offered him an ice pack. Accepting it and letting the cool sensation soothe him, the new father watched as Mikan gingerly handed the newborn infant to Kyoko. The new mother gently embraced her newborn, her grip slack and her eyes barely open due to exhaustion from the process of giving birth.

"It's a girl. Congratulations, Mrs. Naegi. You and your husband have a baby girl."

"My baby girl. My daughter. Makoto, look! Look at your daughter."

Kyoko and Makoto looked closely at their newborn daughter; she was so small and fragile and thin, but adorned on her head was a full head of hair. Little brown strands covered the top of her head, with the beginnings of a purple ahoge sticking up in the center.

_This is her…the daughter I dreamed of…_ Before any negative reminders could flood her thoughts, she shook her head and resolved _No, that was NOT a premonition. I won't fail her; the only thing that dream proved was that I would have a daughter with brown hair and lavender ahoge._

"She…she's beautiful…" Makoto wept, tears of joy streaming down his face as he beamed at his new daughter.

"Yes…she is…" Kyoko wearily turned her gaze to his reddened hand and asked worriedly "Is your hand alright? Did I…break anything?"

Shaking his head, Makoto assured her "I don't think it's broken. My hand is just a little sore; if I just keep this ice pack on it for a little while, it should go back to normal."

At his remark, Mikan swiftly took a piece of fabric and tied the ice pack to his hand, allowing him to use it without needing to hold the pack in place. Smiling gratefully, Makoto watched his wife and daughter as Mikan stepped back to write some notes on her clipboard. As the little girl started to cry against her mother's chest, Kyoko began to gently shake and coo at her.

"Shh…it's okay, little girl. Mommy's here, Daddy's here. Are you hungry?"

Without another word, Kyoko opened the top of her gown, exposing her nipple and adjusting the baby so that she could latch onto it. Cooing, her daughter began to drink, settling down and making Kyoko sigh in relief.

_Mom was right…that did come naturally. Maybe I can do this after all…_

Kyoko wearily looked up to her husband as he asked "So, ano…what should we name her?"

"…Well…I do have one idea." Seeing her husband's curious expression, she started to explain "Do you remember that nightmare I had a few weeks ago?" Seeing Makoto cautiously nod, she continued "Well, in my dream, when our daughter was yelling at me, all the trees around us suddenly collapsed, as though sliced. Thinking on it now, since Naegi has the kanji for tree, and Kirigiri has the kanji for to cut, I was thinking maybe…Kiki."

"Kiki…tree cutter…"

Fearing he might not like how she came up with the name, she hastily amended "Of course, if you had something else in mind, we could use that instead…"

Shaking his head, Makoto interrupted "No, no, I like it. It has a nice ring to it. And also…" Makoto scratched his cheek, which had started to turn pink as he confessed "It's also the name of the main character in a Miyazaki movie Komaru and I used to watch."

Barely managing to roll her eyes, Kyoko teased with a hint of a wry smile "I'm so glad my choice of names is able to mesh with your love of anything popular."

"Hey!" Makoto weakly protested. "Kiki's Delivery Service was a great movie! And it's totally kid-friendly. In fact, why don't we all watch it once the baby's old enough? I'm sure she'll love i…"

"Makoto."

The new father shut up at his wife's interjection, realizing he had gotten a bit too passionate with his defense of one of his childhood movies.

"So…are we in agreement then? Kiki it is?"

Nodding, Makoto replied "Yeah, Kiki it is."

Smiling warmly, Makoto and Kyoko both turned their gaze to their newborn daughter, still drinking her mother's milk. The new parents both placed a hand on their daughter's head, simultaneously stroking her hair.

"Welcome, Kiki Naegi. Your father and I are so blessed, to have you as our daughter. Mommy and Daddy promise, we'll always be there for you."

XXX

The next day, Kyoko was cleared to go home, due in no small part to her insistence that she needed to get out of the stuffy hospital and raise her daughter in her own home. Although Mikan gave the standard rehearsed speech about not rushing her recovery, she knew from her experience resuscitating the former Detective that nothing would change her mind once she had settled on a goal.

And so, the newly expanded Naegi family walked through the doorway into their living room, Makoto's hand supporting Kyoko's back as she carried Kiki in her arms.

Seeing Kyoko yawn in exhaustion, Makoto gently took Kiki into his grasp and urged "Why don't you go and take a nap? You're still exhausted from the birth, and there will be plenty of chances to stay up with Kiki. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Hesitant to separate from her daughter, Kyoko asked "But what if…"

Her objection was interrupted by Kiki's cries. Before she could take her daughter back, Makoto swiftly removed a baby bottle from his back pocket.

"I've got it."

He then brought the bottle to Kiki's lips, who cooed as she eagerly sucked from the tip and began to drink.

Smiling, he turned to his wife and assured her "You see? We'll be fine. I've got plenty of formula, and we have some of the spare diapers and wipes in case she needs changing. So go and sleep in your own bed; you've more than earned it."

Having run out of objections, Kyoko reluctantly acquiesced "Well…okay…" She leaned down to plant a kiss on Kiki's nose before cooing "Good night, Kiki. Mommy loves you."

Once Kyoko had closed the door in their bedroom to change into her nightgown and fall asleep, Makoto plopped down on the couch, holding his daughter securely in one arm as she continued to drink.

"It's okay, Kiki. Daddy's here. Daddy loves you very much!"

Makoto leaned down to nuzzle her nose with his own, making her coo in happiness. Makoto grinned as he relished interacting with his daughter. He was still nervous and a little scared; his and Kyoko's anxieties about parenthood wouldn't really go away so soon. But the past day had been encouraging enough that they were a little more confident in their own capabilities.

_This won't be so bad…as long as we have you by our side. Welcome home, Kiki Naegi!_


End file.
